


Stretching

by Cesare



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Genderplay, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven't seen that many in real life," says Raven, defensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zillah975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/gifts).



"Well," Angel says, "it's not _bad,_ " but her expression is critical.

"I haven't seen that many in real life," says Raven, defensive. "I haven't really... you know." Angel smirks at her, but it's friendly, and Raven confides, "Sometimes if I get distracted I go blue. And it seemed like that would be distracting!"

"You could do it fifty times before you find one good enough to distract you," Angel says. "And you can always say you're shy. Make 'em turn out the lights."

"I thought about it," Raven admits. "But... Charles always promised not to read my mind, but I felt like he'd just know."

Angel's eyes widen. "Raven, this isn't _Charles--?"_

"Oh my God! No!" Raven shrieks, and they fall together laughing, clinging to each others' arms.

"No, no," Raven wipes tears out of her eyes, "I did pose as Charles though, to get into the locker room. Wearing a towel!" she adds when Angel breaks up again. "I didn't try to get that part right! I just wanted to see, you know? But mostly it was boring."

"So in person, have you ever seen a hard one?"

Raven bites her lip. "In pictures."

"Can I?" Angel asks, hand poised.

"Sure," Raven says with more confidence than she feels.

Angel slides her fingers around it gently. "What's that feel like?"

"Weird," says Raven.

"Can you make it longer?" Angel measures with her other hand.

Raven concentrates, and stretches it out another inch or so.

"Good. Now, harder." Angel smiles encouragingly. "Whoa. Not that hard... but that's interesting. How hard can you make yourself? Can you get tough skin like Darwin?"

"Maybe?" Raven holds out her arm and tries. Angel shifts her attention there and raps her knuckles on the armored plates.

"Wow. Useful," she says.

Raven releases focus on her arm and returns it to the flesh in Angel's hand. "Like this?"

"Here." Angel unwraps her wings and they fill out, delicate and amazing. "Feel here," she guides Raven's touch to the base of one wing, muscle and sinew, strong and firm. Angel's shoulderblades knit, her back tensing, and the ridge of wing feels even more rigid under Raven's palm.

"Oh," says Raven, "That's-- so strong. They're beautiful." She doesn't know how to say what she really means. "Like that?" She alters herself again.

Angel smiles, "Yes," and coaches her through some of the details.

"Veins, really?" Raven asks dubiously, but she obeys each instruction, and even though some of the individual directions give her pause, every time she does as Angel says, it looks more and more real.

"How does it feel?" Angel asks again, but this time her hand moves, and Raven finds herself trying to get away and get closer and gasp and choke all at the same time.

"I didn't think it could feel like that," she gulps, blushing, afraid Angel will laugh at how naive she is.

Angel smiles, her wings arching iridescent behind her, "I was hoping it would," and Raven kisses her, finally sure of how safe she really is.


End file.
